


Strong or Weak?

by stitchez



Series: Poems and Words and Things [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchez/pseuds/stitchez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Found some old like poems and stuff I don't think I ever posted anywhere so I'mm toss them on here. Very vaugue and purple prosey but you can kind of tell the themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong or Weak?

**Author's Note:**

> This first poem is very much implied contemplating self harm and bad mental state

Even the tallest tree bends in a strong enough wind

Even the hardest rock crumbles to dust and specks

And oh how fragile a human

How can one even compare in strength

Of mind or body for both are far weaker

And break so much faster on comparison

To the long lives of such prime examples of Nature's power.

 

Such is my problem of health in mind

So strong so stable

Yet so fragile and easy to crack and split and splinter

Glue hastily poured and smoothed

Cement to hold the falls inside

A strong appearance but with such a hurt soul.

 

Fear, anger, stress, worry.

Paranoia, hate, sickness, pain.

Emotions that leave a bitter taste on the tongue

That cause eyes to sting and falter

Blood to spill from hidden bites of the cheek

Crescent marks dug into skin not strong enough to break

 

Fear of that which what some say erases that pain

The pain of mind when you just don't want to think

Just want to scream and break and hurt and fall

To slice and scratch and score and pit

In order to somehow feel whole again.

 

Would it even work is the thought as fingers ease

People are not always right and all opinions

In so many ways are twisted and knotted and frayed

Like the hanged mans noose tied too many times

From closing too many fates.


End file.
